Mordroc
'Mordroc '''is a recurring character in the Dragon's Lair series who first debuted in ''Dragon's Lair 2: Time Warp ''as the main antagonist. He reprises his role as the main antagonist in ''Dragon's Lair 3D. Mordroc is an evil wizard and brother to Mordread and a metallic time machine who is fixated on kidnapping Princess Daphne to force her into marriage and taking over Ethelred. His is also the mastermind to his many minions such as Evil Dirk, Singe the Dragon and the Phantom Knight. Appearance and Abilities Mordroc is an elderly sorcerer with grey skin, warts on his hands and nose, long sharp fingernails, yellow eyes and two very long hair strands as his beard. He wears a long black cloak that covers over his body, a red hood that always covers his head and large purple shoes. As a sorcerer, Mordroc has magical abilities. This includes shooting enhanced lightning, teleportation, generating force fields and generating fire through his staff. Mordroc has the ability to turn beings into hideous beasts as he had done to Princess Daphne with his Ring of Death. And while he is extremely scrawny in his physique, he has toughed out being impaled through the arm with Dirk's sword. Mordroc also possesses the ability to transform on command as seen when he turns into Princess Daphne to fool Dirk and lead him into a trap. Also if he has enough channeled energy, Mordroc can transform into a powerful Dragon capable of flight, shooting lightning ''Dragon's Lair Although Mordroc does not appear or is named in the first ''Dragon's Lair, he exists as a behind-the-scenes, unseen figure: the intro narration mentions that the game's setting is in fact "the castle of a dark wizard who has enchanted it with treacherous monsters and obstacles". ''Dragon's Lair II: Time Warp Mordroc first appears atop a rocky plain with boiling muddy water with Daphne in his grasp. As dirk makes his way to them, Mordroc calls upon a legion of pterodactyls. He screams and taunts Dirk who had taken Daphne back for a brief moment only to lose her again to Mordroc's minions teleporting away to another timeline. As soon as Dirk appear after him, he quickly forms a force field around dirk that he easily destroys however it distracts long enough to escape into a mirror. As the chase continues in wonderland, Mordroc once again taunts Dirk riding away on a giant Rook. The sorcerer escapes again leaving a large dragon to fend off Dirk with Daphne still held captive. He appears again attacking Dirk on a piano with Beethoven playing Symphony No 5. With Dirk distracted by an angry cat attacking him, Mordroc manages to escape with Daphne yet again. In Ancient Egypt, Mordroc disguises himself as Daphne and mummifies himself leading on Dirk and the narrator to belief it was her until he unveils himself and attempts to submerge Dirk in lava as he escapes again. In the final encounter, Mordroc places a ring on Daphne's finger before getting Dirk's sword impaled through his arm. Dirk catches Daphne as the ring turns her into a hideous beast that tries to devour Dirk. Down below, Mordroc throws Dirk's sword at him as the knight catches it while proceeding to remove the ring from Daphne's finger and onto Mordroc's. Mordroc's last scene in the game involves him being turned against the ring's effects, and turned into a big fat monster, after Daphne was turned back to her normal form, Mordroc appears, and hole suddenly appears on him, Dirk kills Mordroc by striking him with the sword, causing Mordroc to Explode, his remains where crushed. Dragon's Lair 3D Mordroc is once again the main villain in Dragon's lair 3D with Singe being his minion, making the dragon a secondary antagonist. Long ago, Mordroc ruled over the lands with six magical items known as the Dragon's Essence after poisoning the king who had guarded them. After a war with Ethelred, Mordroc was defeated and imprisoned to another dimension and leaving the magical items behind. Mordroc's minions would collect the dragon's essense and hold them to themselves until their master broke out of the dimension and wreaked havoc on Dirk as well as kidnapping Princess Daphne and holding her hostage in his castle. With Singe slain and the essence collected, Mordroc disguises himself as Daphne taunting and insulting Dirk for defeating the castle's servants and collecting the essence. As Dirk reached Mordroc who had still been disguised, he reveals himself to Dirk and transforms into a dragon himself. After a long battle atop the castle, Mordroc would once again be defeated by Dirk. With Mordroc defeated, Dirk reunites with Daphne as they kiss only for Mordroc to zap her buttocks causing her to chomp down on Dirk's lip as he laughs to himself in defeat. Trivia * Despite artwork of Mordroc wearing a hood, he always wears a pointed hat in-game. * ''Dragon's Lair 3D is the only game in which Mordroc interacts with Singe on-screen. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists